


There is More to Jedi than Lightsabers

by wildcreativemastermind



Series: Jedi are Intergalactic Therapists (but a bit more explicitly) [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Intergalactic Therapists, Jedi Appreciation (Star Wars), Jedi Positive, Jedi are Intergalactic Therapists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcreativemastermind/pseuds/wildcreativemastermind
Summary: “There is also a major part of being a Jedi that it seems you are unaware of, my young Padawan.”“And what is that, Master Obi-Wan?”“Being a Therapist, of course.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Jedi are Intergalactic Therapists (but a bit more explicitly) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070216
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	There is More to Jedi than Lightsabers

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of this came to me when I saw that George Lucas actually referred to the Jedi as 'Intergalactic Therapists'. I saw thought 'well, they already are, but what if it was a bit more explicit?'

“I can’t wait to start my training, Obi-Wan! Uh, Master” Anakin said.  


“You can’t?” Obi-Wan looked at his new Padawan with an eyebrow raised.  


“No, I can’t wait! I’m so excited!”  


“I’m glad you’re looking forward to it, Anakin.” Obi-Wan had a small smile. “But patience is important for a Jedi.”  


“But Ob- Master, I want to get started! I can’t believe I’m gonna get to use lightsaber- “Anakin swung an invisible lightsaber. “and defeat bad guys!” Anakin seemed to have decided that he had bested the imaginary bad guy, as he had dropped his ‘holding an invisible lightsaber’ pose.  


Obi-Wan knelt down in front of Anakin, putting him at eye level with his new student.  


“There is far more to being a Jedi than swinging a lightsaber and defeating bad guys, young one.” Obi-Wan told him.  


“Yeah, there’s also using the Force to throw things at bad guys!”  


Obi-Wan gave him a stern look. “A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge, and to defend themselves and others, not to attack.”  


Anakin pouted (though he would deny it) and crossed his arms.  


“Then what are we gonna do? Read in the Archives all day?”  


Obi-Wan’s stern look faded. “Not necessarily,” He gave a small smile. “There is also a major part of being a Jedi that it seems you are unaware of, my young Padawan.”  


“And what is that Master Obi-Wan?”  


“Being a Therapist, of course.”  


Anakin’s arms fell to his sides, and his expression changed from ‘pouting’ to ‘confused’.  


“What’s a Therapist?”  


“Therapist is usually a word used to refer to someone who helps those who are struggling with their emotions, often by talking.”  


“Ok, and who are the Jedi supposed to be Therapists for?”  


“Anyone we run into who desires our services.”  


“And what does that mean for me, Master Obi-Wan?”  


Obi-Wan’s small smile grew into a bigger smile, and his hand landed gently on Anakin’s shoulder.  


“It means, Padawan, that not only will you be learning about the Force, you will also be learning about how to deal with your emotions and how to help others manage their emotions.”  


Anakin wasn’t sure he liked the idea of talking about feelings, but he was eager to learn about the Force and how to use a lightsaber.


End file.
